Troubles in the Creed
by Luffleschu
Summary: just something i thought of, you'll most likely understand the title in later chapters i dont own assassins creed or its characters Split is my own creation that i made rated T for suggestive sex, might turn into M for later chapters


"Desmond, you can get out now" he heard, regaining conciousness. Desmond groaned as the glass slid out from above his eyes. He sat up from the Animus 2.0 and rubbed his eyes with a fist as Rebecca removed the needle from his other arm. " good to see your awake Desmond, now stop acting like a child who just woke up from a nap" the brit said, eyes not straying from his computer. Desmond growled and got up " come Desmond, its time for practice " Lucy said, walking out of the room and into the more warehouse themed practice room. He nodded and followed, entering shortly after the blonde. He sighed and began, trying new manuvers to get to the security buttons.

About five hours of practicing desmond came to a halt hearing Lucy call him over. He approached the woman and arched an eyebrow " you called?" he said. " theres someone here i'd like you to meet" she replied, looking up from her clipboard. Lucy looked behind the wall next to her and called a name that desmond couldnt hear. Soon after a woman around the novice assassin's age walked in, wearing meerly only a large black t-shirt that appearedas a dress going to mid-thigh. " Desmond, this is Split " she said " She has somewhat of a connection to Altair " she finished. Desmond stared at lucy, eyes wide in shock, but soon he looked at split with a new composed look. Split had burning golden-honey eyes, with dark brown hair that had a blackish tint. " its nice to meet you split,im Desmond " he greeted. Her eyes flashed for a moment and looked desmond over, she nodded back, then her eyes flashed once more before returning to his face.

Desmond arched and eyebrow once more and looked at lucy " abstergo had scared her into shock and has a fear of men, but we're working on getting her back to talking" the blonde explained. Lucy then turned back to split " lets go meet the others. " she said, gesturing to the two of them to come upstairs with her. Split started slowly closely following after lucy while desmond was at a comfortable distance behind her. The three entered the room ad split's eyes immediately began searching around " This is the new arrival?" Shaun scoffed, getting up and walking up to split. " Shaun!" rebecca snapped, and immidiately went to split and hugged her. Her eyes went wide with shock as she was hugged. The black haired woman stopped hugging her and smiled " whats your name?" she asked before lucy whispered something in her ear. "seriously?!" rebecca said in hushed tone in shock back to lucy.

Split looked away and darted behind the black haired woman, feeling uncomfortable how close shaun was getting " she acts like a bloody child!" the historian explaimed. "lay off shaun!" rebecca yelled back at him " you dont know what shes been through " she finished. Split continued to cower as she silently watched the fight. " enough! " lucy yelled, causing the room to immediately get quiet. Desmond, who was kind of enjoying the fight, neared split, and crouched near her ear " be careful of shaun you dont know what he could do if you piss him off too much" he whispered and backed away before she jerked her head away from him. " you three come with me" lucy demanded while pointing to desmond, rebecca, and shaun. They hesitantly complied and followed her into the other room.

Split sighed and sat down on the floor, eyes still wandering around the room. On the other hand lucy was yelling at shaun while desmond snickered... then got scolded for it. The blonde sighed and sat down " look, she was abused by abstergo, and since most of the workers were boys, shes afraid of them " she paused, rubbing her templed trying to calm down. " and when i found her, she was stripped naked and was nearly about to be 'penetrated', so shes been scared into shock " she finished. Desmond went wide eyed at the 'penetrated' part. " seriously, so shaun lay off " rebecca said. Shaun had been taken aback by the information that he had just received. He nodded and got up, exiting the room and silently going back to his corner to work. Desmond followed after and looked at the girl who was sitting on the floor.

Lucy and rebecca entered and helped split up, then went back to their desks. Desmond looked at lucy " where is she staying?" he asked " she will be staying with you in your room" she replied, eyes unmoving from the computer.


End file.
